Secret Socities
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: They all have their spots in the many college secret societies. Each played a part when they all go together. most did not like being associated with others but family obligations had always brought them together in the same room. Family or Love
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Prologue**

"Lois Hawkins, hurry up," Shira Huntzberger calls up to her niece.

"Coming Aunt Shira," a tall blonde seventeen year old calls back. She stands in front of the mirror having her long blonde hair down in loose curls. She was wearing a floor length Faviana Aquamarine beaded charmeuse, empire waist, strapless gown. She had a small pair of diamond earrings on; she had a light layer of makeup on also. Her name is Lois Hawkins.

"Whoa," Logan Huntzberger says entering the room.

"What," Lois says turning around to face her older cousin.

"Caleb must be coming," Honor says spotting her little cousin.

"Can you break up with him already," Logan says.

"Logan drop it, come you are dating Rory, and mom and dad don't approve," Honor says.

"I can't wait till Tristan sees that one," Lois says, sitting down, to put on her heels.

"Why," Honor and Logan ask.

"Does anyone remember Mary," Lois asks standing and fixing her hair.

"No way," Honor says standing next to her.

"Ace is not Mary," Logan says.

"Ask her, him, Gellar, Grant, or Lynn then," Lois says as she moves towards the exit.

"Wow, who would have thought," Honor says walking with her.

"I don't believe it," Logan says following them.

"Your choice but come one, we better get there before Aunt Shira blows a few vessels," Lois as they move towards the stairs.

"Would that be a bad thing," Logan asks.

"Logan," Honor scolds.

"Nice Honor, you sounded like mom," Logan says.

"Take it back Logan," Honor says with a look of disgust.

"Make me," Logan says as they go down the stairs.

"You better keep Robert and Finn away from me," Lois says as they reach the main floor.

"Don't worry, they'll just be watch dogs for one Mandrake," Logan says.

"There you three are," Shira says walking over with Mitchum and Elias.

"Sorry Mother, you know how hair gets," Honor says.

"Of course, but you girls do look beautiful," Mitchum says.

"Thank you, uncle Mitchum," Lois says.

"You clean up well Logan," Elias says inspecting him.

"I try my best to keep up with these two girls," Logan says.

"Than you do," Shira says hearing the bell. "Ah must be the DuGreys."

"Of course," Logan says as the maid allows entrance to Tristan and Jarlen DuGrey.

"Jarlen," Elias says going to greet the man.

"Elias, I'm sorry to say that my son and his wife have yet again picked the wrong time to travel," Jarlen says shaking the man's hand. "I was able to steal Tristan away from Cornell though."

"Excellent, at least we have one more person to keep Logan and his friends out of trouble," Elias says.

"Ouch grandfather, you do know Tristan is younger than me," Logan says.

"The true question is who is more mature," Lois asks.

"That would be you," Mitchum, Elias and Jarlen say.

"Great," Tristan and Logan groan as Lois and Honor giggle.

"Play nice boys," Shira says.

"Of course Shira," Jarlen, Elias, and Mitchum say.

"I mean it," Shira says leading the group into the foyer. "Do I need to go over the rules?"

"No dear, we will play nice with everyone," Jarlen, Elias and Mitchum say looking at her.

"What about you two boys," Shira says as they group arrives in the foyer.

"We will play nice," the two younger boys say as they arrive at the door.

"Show time," Shira says as the doorbell goes off.


	2. Party Time

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter One: Party Time**

Lois walking through the party, saying hello to different members of family friends, friends of cousins and herself.

"Enjoying the party," Tristan asks walking up to her.

"Are you kidding me," Lois asks looking at him.

"Sub party, Mitchum's study, fifteen minutes after Shira's welcoming speech, and Logan says you can invite Mr. Mandrake," Tristan says spotting Rory.

"Still attempting to get Miss. Gilmore-Hayden," Lois asks looking at him.

"Slowly, you know how families work," Tristan says watching her walk over to Finn and Colin.

"Where is Logan," Lois asks looking at the trio.

"Meeting Huntzburger CEO's and high investors," Tristan says watching them.

"They probably know each other from secret society," Lois says scanning the party.

"You are probably right, I see Paris is here with her boyfriend," Tristan says scanning the crowds.

"Doyle, he is supposed to be the reigning editor of the Yale Daily News," Lois says scanning.

"You know that because," Tristan says scanning.

"Caleb and Rory, not to mention Madeline, Louise, and Stephanie are gossip queens," Lois says.

"Aww, living room, east-north corner near my grandfather and Straub Hayden," Tristan says before walking away.

Lois turns in the direction Tristan was talking about and than spots him, Caleb Mandrake, along with his father Linton, with the other lawyers of this group. She smiles as she walks towards them, making sure to say hello to the members as she passes hem.

"Lois can I have a minute of your time," Margret Grimaldi asks spotting her.

"Of course Mrs. Grimaldi, how can I help you," Lois says turning to the older woman with dark brown hair and a pale complexion.

"I was wondering what did you think of you time at Miss Porters," Margret asks.

"It was a once in life time experience, getting to know so many soon to be powerful females, form a degree of lo," Lois says smiling.

"So you would recommend it," Margret asks.

"Of course, the friends you meet there are for life, you also meet many business, charity and world connections," Lois says.

"Thank you for your insight," Margret says.

"Anytime, now if you'll kindly excuse me, there is someone I need to save," Lois says smiling.

"Oh of course dear," Margret says before she walks over to the bar.

Lois smiles as she walks over to the group of males.

"Lois Hawkins, how much you have grown. Are you enjoying your senior year," Struab asks first seeing her.

"I am enjoying it as much as I can, with all of the college and university applications, keeping or raising your GPA, college and university visits, adding extra curricular programs, and than you add in all the normal stress of high school," Lois says.

"Not to mention the SATs," Linton adds in with a smile.

"Lois actually took them just a few weeks ago. Did the results come back," Jarlen asks looking at her.

"Taking the summer SATs was an excellent idea, takes the pressure off during the school year," Straub comments.

"Exactly my thoughts, 750 across the board," Lois says smiling.

"Well we wouldn't expect anything less from you," Straub says.

"Well I do try, plus taking the summer SATs also mean that Universities and Colleges are not only more likely to accept with an early acceptances, but try and scouting you earlier than the athletic departments," Lois says smiling.

"Which you do not have a problem with anyway," Jarlen says.

"How many schools have already tried to scout, I mean with it only being two months into the fall semester," Linton says.

"Well Yale, Cornell, Columbia, Harvard, Princeton, Berkeley, Stanford, Dartmouth, Brown, PENN, Oxford, so far," Lois says smiling.

"Waiting for others," Caleb says looking at her.

"These are just the academics, there are still the athletics and extra curricular programs through the year to appear," Lois says looking at him.

"When is the first swim meet of the year," Jarlen asks smiling.

"The second weekend of October," Lois says.

"The first meet this year is at Yale," Caleb comments looking at her.

"This year Yale drew first meet and where most of the meets are going to be held," Lois says smiling.

"We must go tell Mitchum and Elias," Jarlen says.

"Richard, Christopher, and Lorelai will also want to know," Straub says.

"It looks like they are all meeting over there before Shira's speech," Linton comments.

"Bye Lois, we will talk more later," the three men say before disappearing into the crowd with Linton following.

"Thank you, I thought I was going to hear about Law Schools, Law Firms, and Cases all night long," Caleb says looking at her.

"Yeah well Tristan must have felt sorry for you, since he pointed out where you were," Lois says looking at him as he takes her hand.

"I'll remember to thank him, when I see him," Caleb says pulling her close to him.

"Logan also extended the invite for you to join the subparty after the speech," Lois says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What has them playing nice," Caleb asks, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Aunt Shira is making them play nice, but probably because they have also been show days throughout this whole party also," she says looking at him.

"I'll remember to thank her," he says before leaning down and kissing her.

She smiles, kissing him back for a few minutes before a throat is cleared.

"You know they can revoke that invitation," Stephanie comments.

"For the first kiss of the evening," Lois asks looking at her, spotting Robert watching them.

"Probably not, five minutes," Stephanie says before walking off.

"Thank God," the two says before laughing.


End file.
